winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club (Series)
Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated fantasy/adventure series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.p.A.. The seventy-eight episodes series is aimed toward children between the ages of six and fourteen and has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, clothing, DVDs and a Computer Animation feature film. It was revealed at the Licensing Show 2008 in New York that Winx will return for a fourth season in 2009, along with a second movie slated for Christmas that year. The sequel series is to Winx Club Galaxy ''was coming early 2010. Seasons Season 1 An ordinary girl from the planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia until she meets Stella, a princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her magical powers. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, the best fairy school in all the realms. In Alfea Bloom forms the Winx Club, whose members are her four friends and roommates: Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Later in the series they encounter and befriend the Specialists from Red Fountain: Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Sky. The Specialists (called Heroes in the 4Kids version) will also become their love interests. They will also encounter their enemies, a trio of witches named the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They are witches from Cloudtower (but got expelled in sertain point of the story) a witch school roughly equivalent to Alfea, in search for the power of the Dragon's Flame (called Dragon Fire in the 4Kids version), the power that created de magic dimension, supposedly in Stella's magic ring. Their ruthless pursuit of the ring leads to many encounters and battles with the Winx Club. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her home planet, biological parents, and magic powers. Later it is she learns through the witches that the Dragon's flame is inside Bloom's body and that she is the last princess of the destroyed kingdom of Domino, just before they steal the power of the Dragon Flame. Then Icy, Darcy and Stormy use that power to conquer Clowd Tower, call the army of Darknes, and manage to destroy Red Fountain Castle, but bloom realizes that she has steel her powers and, after a rough battle, the Winx manage to beat the Trix, then, after loosing the power of the Dragon Flame, the Trix are sent to purification retreat in Rockaluche Fortress. Season 2 After their summer vacation, the Winx Club returns to Alfea to begin their second year. They meet a new fairy, Layla, who asks for their help in rescuing her pixie friends held hostage by Lord Darkar. Lord Darkar wants to find out where the Pixies' Village is in order to steal the four pieces of the Codex (one each in Pixie Village, Redfountain, Cloudtower, and Alfea) which open the portal to the Realm of Realix, where the Ultimate Power can be found. The Trix also meet Lord Darkar and decide to assist him in his quest. Lord Darkar is actually the "Shadow Phoenix" who wants to take control of the magical realm. Later, he is able to use Bloom to summon open the portal to Realix. The girls also meet another Specialist, Helia, who becomes the love interest for Flora. Season 3 Previously banished to the Omega Dimension, the Trix are able to escape with Valtor,Spelled and pronounced "Baltor" in the edits made by 4Kids Entertainment. See also Variations section. a sorcerer partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home realm, Domino.Called "Sparx" in the edits made by 4Kids Entertainment. See also Variations section. They choose to cooperate and they plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them, stealing the magic treasures and power sources of each realm. The Winx Club begins its third year in Alfea and the girls learn about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by showing examples of courage and altruism. Season 4 At the 2008 Licensing Show in New York it was revealed that a new season will be released in 2009 featuring all-new power transformations, subsequently revealed to be called ''Believix. http://michaelsfavorites2.com/winxclub3/newspage.html http://forums.france3.fr/france3/WinxClub/believix-100-sujet_17831_1.htm The flyers handed out also mention the Winx coming to Earth, indicating this is the new place of their adventures. It is slated to debut in Italy February 2009. Its US television future is unclear, due to the discontinuation of the 4Kids TV block. It is unknown if 4Kids will acquire this season or if it will air on their new block on The CW network, The CW4Kids However, in the frenc channel Teletoon, season 4 might start Monday 26th of October. Characters Winx Club Bloom: She discovered her dormant magical powers after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. Strong and caring, she is always available to help her friends. Shortly after arriving at Alfea she discovers that her powers of fire come from the ancient Dragon's Flame, of which she is the seventh known guardian-->. She is the princess of the planet Domino, her birthplace. She owns a blueish bunny named Kiko. Her pixie is Lockette, the pixie of mazes and portals. Her last name is known as 'Peters' in Winx Club novels published in North America. Stella: She is a talkative student who often gets average or low grades, but always pulls through with the help from her friends. She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. Stella is also infamous amongst the Alfea houses for blowing up a laboratory and being kept back a grade; thus, she is a year older than all the other Winx Club fairies. She has the power of the sun and the moon because her mother represents the moon and her father the sun. She is the princess of the planet Solaria, her birthplace. Her pixie is Amore, the pixie of love. She is very energetic and emotional. Flora: Flora is a very kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. Happy and introverted, she is always a sweet, loyal friend and doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. She is extremely fond of plants and nature, and her room consequently resembles a greenhouse. She has the power of nature, which allows her to use plants in her attacks and natural predators to exterminate pests. She comes from the planet Linphea. Her pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip. Musa: Musa loves all forms of music. Although she tries to put up a tough front, isolate herself, and is often pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. In spite of her laid-back nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club (including Tecna). She is pale and Asian in appearance, with blue-black pigtails and blue eyes. She has the power of music, and she gets her energy from all kinds of music. She comes from the heart of Melody. Her pixie is Tune, the pixie of manners, who often gets on Musa's nerves since they are almost the exact opposite of each other's personalities. Tecna: Tecna is always logical and rational, and initially had trouble expressing her emotions. She speaks in a technical and a matter-of-fact manner. She is extremely intelligent and strong in technology and mathematics and enjoys playing video games and dismantling stuff. She can act cold and rational at times, but always tries to do the right thing. She has the power of technology and can control everything provided by technology. She comes from the planet Zenith. Her pixie is Digit, who has similar powers. Layla: (also known as Aisha outside English dubs) Layla is athletic and very outgoing. Her appearance is that of an African-american girl with long-flowing hair. Her pixie is Piff, who has the power to turn nightmares into pleasant dreams. Roxy: Roxy will have power over animals. Roxy is the last terrestrial fairy whom all villains of the magic dimension pursue, in order to imprison. The Winx fairies' newest mission is to protect Roxy from the evil circle of warlocks who are after her. Roxy has waist-length, hot pink hair with yellow tips, and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging violet and amber colour. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and is described as out-going. The Winx girls noticed her in the coolest bar in town-and got to befriend with her later in the series-where her father and herself work: The Frutti Music Bar. As the fairy of animals, she owns a pet dog, Artù, whom she loves very much. The Trix The Trix are an evil trio of teenage witch sisters who attended the Cloudtower School for Witches (only in the first season, after which they got expelled), which rivals Alfea. They are the enemies of the Winx Club. *'Icy': The leader and eldest of the trio, her name refers to her powers of ice. She is quite charismatic. She despises Stella and is most competitive with her in the first season. In the second she is more spiteful towards Bloom. She is the most powerful of the three and thinks she is the most beautiful. She has long, white hair tied up high on her head. She wears blue. In comparison to her sisters she is less aggressive than Stormy and a little lighter than Darcy; she has a proper balance of her power. She is the eldest of her sisters. *'Darcy': Darcy works with all forms of darkness, as her name suggests ("Darcy" meaning "Dark One"). She is the smartest of the Trix. She enjoys tormenting "pathetic pixies". In season one, she is most aggressive towards Musa because Musa loved Riven, who was Darcy's boyfriend in the first season. She has long, dark brown hair. She wears purple and interacts with boys more than all of her other sisters. In the first season, she used Riven to help defeat the Winx and later, abandoned him. Therefore, she plays a very important role in the first season. She is less aggressive than her sisters (especially Stormy). She is also rewarded as the most beautiful by her fans. *'Stormy': The youngest of the trio, her powers involve wind, storms, and weather. She has the shortest temper of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. She is most aggressive towards Musa in season 2. She has purple, short curly and quite frizzy hair that looks like a storm has been through it. She often doesn't think before she does something. She secretly believes she is more powerful than her older sisters Darcy and Icy. She wears hot pink/dark purple. She looks quite hitty due to her hairstyle. She is the most aggressive sister of the trio. The Specialists The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, Redfountain School For Specialists. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. *'Sky': The prince of Eraklyon, he feels stifled by his position. He has Medium blond hair and is Bloom's boyfriend. As he loves Bloom, he refuses to marry Princess Diaspro, the girl of his parents' choice. *'Brandon':Sky's squire, a great swordsman and ladies' man. He is sometimes conceited like Stella, a reason why they are a good match. He has Short brown hair. He is Stella's boyfriend. *'Timmy': He acts as the geek of the group sometimes, from a long line of scientists. He has short ginger hair and is Tecna's boyfriend. He is shy, sweet, and smart. *'Riven': A lone wolf, very competitive and good at sports. He has short spiked burgundy/dark pink hair. He is a chauvinist; he and Layla, a feminist, are in opposition. He is Musa's boyfriend. *'Helia': An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. His uncle, Saladin, is the Headmaster of Redfountain. He has long blue hair tied into a loose ponytail. He is also very romantic and shy about directly speaking about his feelings. He is very good at using laser string glove (a fictional weapon in the show) and tries to help everyone with it. He is Flora's boyfriend. He was the top student in Redfountain until he decided to quit and dedicate his life to nature and poetry. He has rejoined Redfountain now. *'Nabu': Nabu is the prince of an unknown kingdom on the planet Andros (4Kids: Realm of Tides) whom is the betrothed to Layla and is a wizard. He ran away from his kingdom to see what she was like, but was caught and mistaken for an enemy at first. Not wanting to tell Layla who he really was, he went under the name "Ophir" for a time until later on, when he finally told Layla the truth because he'd fallen in love with her. Sequel Series The Italian sequel is to Winx Club Galaxy. The fairies were take a journey into outer space (much like Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2). A villainous Separatist leader named General Grievous who also take over the planet called Faironi. A new alfea called Animalium. A new character Clone Troopers (999x) will battle against the Droid army and the evil Star Destroyer. Will Bloom, Layla, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Roxy defeat the evil General Grievous. Winx Club Galaxy is coming early 2010. The Realm of Magix The Realm of Magix is an alternate universe where most of the series unfolds. It is also the name of a city in that universe. It is an enchanted and highly technologically-advanced universe of hospitable planets populated by fairies, witches, heroes, and monsters. Alfea The Alfea School for Fairies is a young girls' boarding school for fairies in training. All of the Winx girls met and reside here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. At Alfea, fairies learn to fight evil, help their planets, or, in many cases, become queens of their planets. Cloudtower Cloudtower is a young girls' boarding school for witches in training, and for most of Season 1, it was the residence for the Trix witches. At Cloudtower, the witches learn about witchcraft. For the later episodes of season 1, the Trix took over Cloudtower and caused a disaster after they stole the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. Ms. Griffin is their headmistress. It is later revealed that she is friends with Ms. Faragonda in season 2 and season 3 as she, Saladin and Faragonda are the Company of Light. Redfountain Redfountain is a boys' boarding school for the next heroes, one magical forest away from Alfea. It teaches fighting and the use of technology. The Redfountain boys are taught how to go on dangerous missions and to fight for their respective planets. Redfountain and Alfea have a close relationship, and Miss Faragonda and Saladin have a long history that involves Bloom's past. Live-action setting The series is set in the real/fictional city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania located in Philadelphia County, Pennsylvania. Contained within the city are popular homes such as Winx Club Headquarters, their homes located in West Philadelphia. Category:winx Category:Winx Category:Winx Club Category:Television shows set in Pennsylvania Category:Television shows set in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:4Kids TV Category:Anglia Television